I Ain't Thinking Bout You…
by lacsim1978
Summary: This will be a 3 chapter story, inspired by Beyonce's "Sorry", Michonne is at her wits end. Its time for her to move on, but can she? Intentionally vague. If you love all things Michonne, please give it a try.


I know I know I have another story on here that I haven't updated; I plan to do that, as my schedule allows. However, I was in a mood tonight so I stayed up past my usual bedtime to get this out. I was inspired by Beyonce's "Sorry" and some lyrics are spread through out. This will be short…. 3 chapters. Please forgive any grammar, spelling errors, and racial slurs. Thanks and please let me know what you think!

I Ain't Thinking Bout You…

"Oh hell naw! You know what, nigga fuck this shit!"

"Ha!" he laughed out loud and shook his head, "Did your father shell out over 300 grand at Emory Law for his magical daughter to have such a nasty potty mouth! You know what Michonne you are a real class act...a piece of work, let me call you a niii" he caught himself..."Let me call you that and your cousins will be over here in no time flat to beat in my face", he hissed.

"And?" her perfectly shaped right eyebrow arched up in curiosity.

Once again he shook his head as the love of his life stood there with that beautiful, smug grin on her face…he knew she was mad, he loved getting her riled up…he wanted to kiss that grin off of her beautiful smug face, but chided himself for his inappropriate thoughts...now was not the time.

"I am so sick of your shit! You…promised me, you promised me, I believed you!"...Michonne spat with venom, he wasn't sure what it was about this moment, but the fire in her eyes made him believe her…this time…almost.

With an exaggerated roll to his eyes, "I am sorry…Michonne please… I love you"

Now it was her turn to laugh, he was so full of himself. She glared at him in disbelief..."Ha! Really?", in a humorless chuckle..."because last time I checked love doesn't hurt!" this had dam near broken her, she bent over slightly and rested her hands on her knees trying to remain calm and gather herself again, then rose up slowly…"love doesn't deceit…love doesn't lie…love doesn't cheat …love doesn't hurt"

Her words sliced through his heart. He really did love Michonne. He messed up and messed up big. He had cheated on her with Jessie, his legal assistant. Even though he fired her as a pledge to Michonne and promised no contact with her, Jessie had come out of the woodwork claiming she had just given birth and he was the father. He had freaked out and instead of approaching Michonne, he secretly corresponded with Jessie for several days until a few hours ago when he saw the baby for himself. However, the baby was a little too dark; enough for him to know that baby was mixed with something other than white, looking like a tiny cute version of a light skinned North and Kayne West, only with light sandy blond hair and mirroring Jessie's green eyes.

After pressing Jessie she finally admitted there was no way for him to be the father and actually Morgan, his legal partner was likely the father. He laughed to himself, "Jessie you are such a whore" he gleamed as he began to leave the hospital room…just has he turned to leave…"Michonne?" Unfortunately for him, Jessie had saved Michonne's contact information from being his assistant and had invited her to see the baby for herself, under the pretense that the baby was her fiancée's.

Quickly snapping out of his fog "Michonne", he said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Miiichooonnee", she mocked, "You are a real mother fucker you know that?

He tried; he really did, with every ounce of restraint in his soul, but he lost the battle, "Well, yes…I guess I am a mother fucker given all the mothers I've fucked, including yours!."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, he looked at nothing in particular and harshly whispered "Fuck" before rubbing both of his large hands over his face and blowing out a breath he had been holding. A part of him wanted to immediately apologize especially since Michonne's mother had passed away about 9 months ago from a car wreck. Vehicular homicide-hit head on in the middle of the day by a guy doped up on pills and meth. But of course he walked away from the crash with only shards of glass sprinkled all over his ugly, nasty, unkempt half toothless self… driving a 1982 Chevy Silverado rust bucket. Michelle, Michonne's mother was not so fortunate.

Michonne, essentially her mother's namesake, had not taken it well, and who would? However this mother and daughter had been very close and when her mother was buried, part of Michonne was buried as well… but as usual his over inflated ego wouldn't allow, even when she stood there speechless, tears welling up in her big dark brown doe eyes. He knew her well and knew he had wounded her…deeply to the core. It was as if her eyes were glass and he could feel them shattering right before his own.

Michonne was at a loss…shocked, dazed, confused…speechless, and she was never one to be speechless. Out of all the asshole things he could say to her, this unquestionably was the winner. How in the fuck did he think it was ok to retaliate against her? He is the one who fucked that bitch; he is the one who had done her wrong, and on top of that he hid what could have been his baby from her! How dare he put her mother's name in his got dammed mouth?...However, she refused to let him see her cry…to react. Suicide before she let him witness those tears spill down her cheeks. He had had that luxury too many times in the past, and she was not about to let him have another victory.

As she nudged by him to exit the living room, he reached out to grab hold of her. With her cat like reflexes she slipped past him.

"Michonne, Michonne please" he wanted her attention. He needed her attention, if she would just look at him. He would speak to her with his eyes to say all that his mouth would not allow.

She denied him though, knowing what he wanted from her.

"I'm going out"

"Michonne"

"I'm going out, don't wait up for me, I don't know when I'll be back" she still refused eye contact looking everywhere but his face.

In that moment, she was done. Something clicked, she had had enough, she was no longer thinking of him, she was going to think of herself, after all, she has had a wonderful teacher.

She exited their home with a slam to the front door that rattled with windows, and without looking back she proceeded to her car and angrily sped away.

He decided to let her go. He knew he had brutally crossed the line and she needed her space. She would do her usual… go out with Maggie and Andrea, talk mad shit about him, get pissy drunk, sleep on one of their couches… then be home before lunchtime tomorrow. He would then welcome her back with open arms and take her shopping, maybe even buy some nice flowers for her mother's grave.

He never really liked her mother, she never seemed to like him no matter what he did to try to win her over; but he put up with her and respected her because she and Michonne were so close. He had never known a mother to be so close to their adult child, albeit his mother was a complete piece of shit who abandoned him when he was 11, but still…they were too close for his comfort. For Michonne however, he would do anything, and if that meant putting up with her mother occasionally from the graveyard view, then he was happy to oblige.


End file.
